transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
2035 Olympics - Heavy Glad - Cyclonus vs Razorclaw
------------------------------------- Unlike a good measure of the tournament fights, this one was scheduled for...could this even be accurate? How did the smelthole known only as Silent Grill put onto the roster for challenge locations? The city is in full daylight, which is to say, full of moving shadows and eerie buildings. Legends say that the Chaos Bringer's innermost energon was spilt here. While historical documentations prove otherwise, it would explain the unusual circumstances for the city. A strange tribe of...Neutrals perhaps? have gathered here, forming a large circle, and andorning rooftops, peeking out of windows to view the spectacle. A tall spindly Femme, whose gait seems off, stands and gestures towards the assembled masses. "Today, we visit him Death, he who lay dead." She gestures towards the others, "To them living, they fite...they fite and proof that they best. We accept them here, we accept them death as brothers." She sweeps her hand along the circle, "And we praise them dead that those who forged anew, FROM him deaf. We bring for'd them champ-ee-ons, for them games, them celebration." Dal_Matia steps backwards, gesturing towards the arena... Silent Grill(#1276Ten) Outside Kalis lies a land where both sides shun, where the Neutrals choose not to go, a ruined outpost, about the size of a smaller city. When Cybertron reformatted, this area did not spring anew, if anything, the blemish of the small mining/processing outpost is even more apparent. Shadows haunt the city, nightmares are rumored to stalk the alleys, and there are those that live in this forsaken hell, this place once called Syntralia, and now simply called.. Silent Grill. Contents: Razorclaw(#2002) Cyclonus(#4155) Dal_Matia(#1714) Dark. Silent. Unforgiving. DEAD. The ruins of what was once a great mining center reminded Razorclaw of the places those trying to hide from the Empire would flee to, thinking no one would bother to follow them there.... and oft enough proven wrong by his brethern in the hunt. A place, even in the revival of Cybertron, remaining dark and forboding, supposedly touched by the corruption of the Chaos Bringer himself. Befitting a site, considering who the other opponent was. After the... unusual speech (that Razorclaw was somewhat ashamed to admit to himself that, after so much time dealing with Tantrum and Headstrong and also Rampage's stupid television fixations, understood perfectly) the Predacon Commander strode proudly into the designated area. His shoulder cannons, unneeded for this, were gone; only the hilt of his sonic broadsword sheathed down his back visible over his shoulders. Silent Grill(#1276Ten) Outside Kalis lies a land where both sides shun, where the Neutrals choose not to go, a ruined outpost, about the size of a smaller city. When Cybertron reformatted, this area did not spring anew, if anything, the blemish of the small mining/processing outpost is even more apparent. Shadows haunt the city, nightmares are rumored to stalk the alleys, and there are those that live in this forsaken hell, this place once called Syntralia, and now simply called.. Silent Grill. Contents: Razorclaw(#2002) Cyclonus(#4155) Cyclonus stands in the circle waiting for Razorclaw, optics dripping with scorn for these...primatives. "Galvatron's scathing light will find you even here...His wrathful purity will burn out your optics and help you to see..." He looks around, doing his best to push back and supress the sinister connection he feels to this place. "Even in this sinful place, marred by the Chaos that begot our Emperor." Turning to Razorclaw, he offers a nod. "You have come far, Predacon, and risen in His favor. I welcome this combat: our holiest of rituals." Dal_Matia raises one of her arms, a primitive staff in her hand. Green/Purple energy glows for a moment. "Dat may be the case, but we welcome him death." She raises her head to the sky, "DEAF!" The others respond in a somehow...bland and yet passionate tone "DEATH!" She shouts again, "DEAF!" "DEATH!" Her third arm gestures towards both combatants, her thin legs shifting at a moment's notice, "Come then Warriors, and prove might. And know this! Dat Cannot Die, Which Can Eternal Lie, An Wiff Strange Aeons...Even Deaf may die." She throws her staff forward and down, a clear signal to fight, as she barks out an ancient word that nobody can recognize. "#<*&##@(!!!" And with that, she leaps back away from the fight. Razorclaw returns the nod as he reachs over his shoulder with his right hand to grip the handle and unsheath his sword. "We hunt for our master and emperor. As it has been, and shall always be." He brings the sword down in front of himself, gripping it in both hands as he shifts to one side, and then to the other foot, and back again. The movement much like that of a predator sizing up his opposition. Fingers twitch briefly upon his grip, getting comfortable with the familiar weight. "It shall be my honor to duel you, Cyclonus; and no matter the outcome, Glory for the Empire!" Despite being built large and blocky in robot mode the Predacon moves with a surprising reflexive speed forward, propelling himself towards Cyclonus with all the ferocious grace of an experienced warrior. There was no holding back in this fight. The momentum lunges forward with his sword, though only the tip comes close to actually striking the other Decepticon. But even a small contact was all the reverbrant blade needed to do its work. Combat: Razorclaw sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Razorclaw strikes Cyclonus with his Sonic Thrust attack! -2 Combat: Secondary Damage! Cyclonus would laugh if he had a sense of humor. But Cyclonus had no humor: only religion. "Whatever the outcome," he repeats, snapping his fist forward to catch the blade. The Predacon switches the direction of the slash just enough the it swings under the Unicronian's arm, catching him in the side. Armor splinters away, and Razorclaw is rewarded with a thin spray of energon. Cyclonus growls, and lashes out with his other hand for a jab to the Predacon's throat! Combat: Cyclonus sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Cyclonus strikes Razorclaw with his throat jab! (Punch) attack! Dal Matia climbs to the top of one of the structures, sitting in an odd crosslegged stance. She murmurs to herself quietly, her optics closed, as she occasionally shakes the staff towards the two dueling Decepticons. When Cyclonus lands his solid hit on Razorclaw, several of the barely visible cultists again scream "DEATH!", to which Dal Matia, naturally responds. Did...Was that building over there before? Is the landscape of this place changing? Razorclaw draws back his blade after the strike, a few flicks of energon off the tip as he sweeps it to his side. A satisfying blow, efficent and effective. The tactical statistics were against him for this fight, but that was far from keeping him at bay. If nothing else of the night, the Predacon was facing his Unicronian foe without a hint of fear, or even reluctance. Just the cold practical calm that came before the fury of a savage storm Razorclaw was known for. The blow smashes into his neck, would of crushed his throat were they not giant war robots. It does stagger him backwards though, emitting a faint cough as he swallows back energon beneath his mouthguard. Optical band narrows a bit, but not just at Cyclonus.. If that building was there or not before is irrelivant. He charges foward again, only for this time for the sword to come to strike the ground... And then the Predacon leveraging himself off the ground with it, twisting in the air to swing around his legs and try to kick Cyclonus in the chest to knock him back into that now conveniently placed wall structure. Combat: Razorclaw strikes Cyclonus with his Swordvault Kick (Kick) attack! Cyclonus smashes into the wall, almost looking surprised at his sudden backstop. "Bah! This cursed city is no place for warriors..." He pulls a section of the wall free, and turns his body like a discus thrower... "Your faith is strong, Razorclaw..." With the momentum of a full turn, Cyclonus swings the wall chunk towards the Predacon, releasing at the last second to smash him with projectile rubble! "How easily will it break?!" Combat: Cyclonus strikes Razorclaw with his One Shall Stand One Shall Wall attack! -4 Dal Matia doesn't seem to be watching at all, more concerned with her little rituals and rites. Charms jangle off of her wrists as she goes through some complicated gesture. The shadows stretch on longer masking more of the field in shadow. A few of the cultists, though tempered in death, become no longer visible in the backgrounds, their optics disappearing... Feet hit the ground after his maneuver, Razorclaw pulling the sword back up to ready almost reflexively. The hum of the blade vibrating is audible around them, stepping forward, raising it up and then swinging it down at the same time Cyclonus heaves the wall section at him. The sonic shockwave at impact shatters the wall, but the momentum of the throw from Cyclonus' sheer strength slams several of the resulting chunks into the Predacon all the same, bashing the armor around his shoulders and arms. There's a few sparks as the tip scraps the ground briefly as Razorclaw sweeps the weapon back to himself again. "I live for the hunt, for the conquest of the weak beneath the might of the Empire. The strong survive to rule over the meek and meager." Like this disparrage of an audience, but that's not important. "Break? Not even you, as mighty as you are, sir." The sword is gone in a flash as Razorclaw transformers, all four legs hitting the ground just long enough for his superior leaping ability to kick in, back claws scraping against the ground as powerful legs propel him towards Cyclonus, claws at his chest and fanged maw gnashing for a shoulder! Razorclaw lunges forward to land as a massive, mightly lion. Let the hunt begin! Combat: Battle Lion strikes Cyclonus with his Savage Pounce attack! -3 Cyclonus charges forward towards the lion, optics flashing. Cyclonus, robbed of vengeance against Overlord. Cyclonus, permanantly marked for his failure against the Heretic in the breaking of his horn. Layers of rage, waves of anger surge through him as Razorclaw transforms. "Yes...Give me the beast, Predacon!" He wraps his arms around the lion even as it's claws dig through his armor, pulling apart wiring and painting Razorclaw's face and underbelly with his blood. A deep cry of battle wells up inside Cyclonus as he struggles to lock his hands together. He lets out a roar which transforms into an old Cybertronian war hymn, bent to the worship of the Empire: I sing a song of our Empire True/Cruely reforging our planet anew/For toil and blood we will live, we will die/for the Brave Lord we loved and knew..." Finding the positioning he was searching for as Razorclaw digs into him, arms locked around the beast, Cyclonus snaps backwards at the knees, and releasing, sending Razorclaw over him and smashing into the ground. Hopefully the cat won't land on it's feet. Combat: Cyclonus strikes Battle Lion with his A Very Religious Suplex (Smash) attack! A low, mournful wail starts up in the background. Cultists everywhere start to scramble. Dal Matia suddenly stands, her eyes closed, her hands grasping towards the sky, "SAI-WRENS, De sairens, they come! They come!" Light keeps dwindling from Silent Grill as night descends around the two. Fortunately a few working lanterns in the area still illuminate the fight, but those around them are all quickly departing. Dal Matia's greenish purple swirling glow is visible on the rooftop...and slowly just fades away on its own accord. Silence reigns over all save the combatants. Even with the benefits of whatever enhanced armor Unicorn's former heralds were created with Razorclaw's namesake impliments had no trouble cutting in, finding purchase with their shredding power. Cyclonus did have a lot more of it to tear through, however. And at the same time the mighty Hand and Will of Galvatron takes out his frustration by tearing into the beasts sides with his frigging bare hands. Energon and other internal fluids stain his fingers, until he finally jerks back and violently slams the Predacon lion into the ground with a crashing sound that rings for kilometers around. He doesn't land on his paws, but he does manage to twist free of the less stable grip afterwards and roll up onto them, leaving a trail of faintly glowing pinkish liquid in the wake. He wouldn't be surprised if some of these delapitated neutrals tried to lick it up afterwards. Ears slick as crimson eyes narrow, regarding Cyclonus for a moment. Then he turns and... no, Razorclaw was not the sort to just back out of a fight, even if the odds were rising against him. He was up to something. Emphasis on the up, as instead of at his foe he leaps to the side of a building, then over to another and starts to, thanks to exceptional traction of his claws digging in and powerful legs, -run up- the nearly vertical surface. His strength alone wasn't enough for this fight, he needed a little assistance... From gravity. At the top of the wall above the fight the mighty lion raises his head in a thundering roar and then leaps off of it, twisting to send himself hurtling back down towards Cyclonus, a lion shaped missile of claws, fangs and fury. Combat: Battle Lion strikes Cyclonus with his Death From Above attack! Cyclonus twists into a push up after letting Razorclaw fly, and stands slowly, chest armor shredded, energon and coolant wounds weeping across his torso. Cyclonus' optics flicker towards the slick of 'blood' left by the Predacon, and then watches him doubleback, stalking steadily after the beast. He turns down an alley, casually snapping a twisted sign post out of the ground, picturing it jabbed through Razorclaw's lasercore. Cyclonus turns the corner suddenly and thrusts with all his strength, driving the post into the chest of... Another cultist. Cyclonus bahs and shoves the post free, allowing the submech to fall and die. "A mercy," Cyclonus mutters to himself, snapping back into the moment as a mighty roar splits the silent moment like an atom! Cyclonus yells wordlessly as the lion is on him, the beast's maw in his shoulder, claws in the back of his head... "E..." Cyclonus tenses for a moment before bashing his fists into the Predacon's head in an attempt to force Razorclaw off of him. "ENOUGH!" Combat: Cyclonus strikes Battle Lion with his Mane Event (Punch) attack! Note to self, Unicronian armor has a funny aftertaste to it. Taint of the Chaos Bringer and all that. The two powerful mechs hit the ground, sparks flying as claws and fangs dig into Cyclonus, and then Razorclaw pulls his head back from the shoulder gnashing to look Cyclonus right face to face. "You will most likely break my body, but you will never break the spirit that hunts for the Empire." Oh but boy, does Cyclonus try. It's only a punch, but it's a punch with enough force to violently HURL the metallic beast off of him with a resounding crash. This time Razorclaw does manage to twist mid-air to land on his feet, sparks flying again from his claws as he skids backwards with the landing. Followed by flipping up into robot mode once more. Once more the broadsword length blade is drawn, and with a savage battlecry that could rival the roar of his Primitive mode the Predacon Commander charges once more as Cyclonus is likely getting to his feet. Blade tip scrapes across the ground briefly as he swings, heaving it into a furious upward slash towards the Decepticon second in command. Razorclaw rises up into his formidable robot mode. Combat: Razorclaw strikes Cyclonus with his Savage Rising Slash attack! Howls of the unknown penetrate the night of Silent Grill, even the landscape seems different, worse for wear even beyond the decay and disrepair of it all. And in that night, something stalks. The legendary Tetrahedron, a story told to protoforms, looms in the shadows, it's eyeless gaze directed at the combat. Lights flicker and consider fading out, but maintain resolute for now... Cyclonus pulls himself to his feet, systems scrambling to repair and reroute as he regards the Predacon at the other end of the alley. "You hunt..." Speech staggered, the Harbinger of His Will is winded. "And now you have me, Razorclaw. The hunt is over." He takes a step forward, pulling himself to his full height, the sworn knight of a dark god standing tall in this desolate, dead place. "Come, and take your prize." He braces, and then charges to meet Razorclaw head on, sword searing into his chest, sparks and smoke pluming from his exposed circuitry. Cyclonus is knocked down by the blow, but for all the damage done, his wits have not left him. He spots the makeshift spear he took the life of the cultist with, and snatches it up, rising to a crouch as he jabs the gnarled post out towards the Predacon! Combat: Cyclonus strikes Razorclaw with his Lion-ohhhhhhhhh attack! Razorclaw had hoped the blow would be at least enough to stagger his opponent, but the Unicronian's fortitude was made of sterner stuff. Cyclonus retaliates before the Predacon can come out of his swordplay move, the improvised spear smashing into his unguarded shoulder with enough force to send chunks of yellow armor flying about the ruined streets around them. It was a brutal blow fueled by anger, but not without tactical application. Shoulder, arm, ruin his capability to effectively use his weapon, the one advantage he has over his opponent. Smoke hisses from the crushed section like the death throws of a serpent as Razorclaw staggers backwards, snarling in a mix of pain and aggrivation. But not a hint of fear, not even now. Right hand tightens around the handle of the sword, using one arm to compensate somewhat for the mangled left. His blows still wouldn't be as strong, but it would do for finishing this fight. Gaze remains locked on Cyclonus, visor flickering with a deeper shade of red than usual. "If such is my prize..." Gathering his remaining strength he hoists the sword over his shoulder and charges. "Then so be it!" He charges, brings sword to bear...and then abruptly thrusts forward instead of swinging, aiming to smash Cyclonus with the butt of the hilt instead! Less of a brutal strike, but showing he was not going down until the last bit of fight had been beaten out of him. Combat: Razorclaw strikes Cyclonus with his Pommel Pummel (Punch) attack! Cyclonus is on his feet now, stalking towards Razorclaw even as the hunter struggles to recover from the loss of his good arm. "Your prize will be most glorious, Razorclaw." He bats the glancing sword blow away with a swat. The bite of the mecha gnats constantly following the Predacons. Perhaps Razorclaw would recognize the irony of life's cruel circle. "Your prize is death. A glorious, clean death in the name of our Uncompromisingly Brutal Savior, who cast the Usurper Rodimus Prime from the eye of the Chaos Bringer, securing our future and providing a Path for His believers." The silver of his face glinting like a twisted death's head in the darkness, Cyclonus lashes out to wrap his hand around the throat of Razorclaw, an attempt to lift the falling hunter to the sky in offering. "There is no more honorable way to die in His service. Our faith, in it's humble origins began in the pits. Single combat. It is fitting that you end there." As Galvatron's right hand preaches, his grip tightens...crushes... Combat: Cyclonus strikes Razorclaw with his Choke Artist (Punch) attack! <'Autobot'> Blades says, "I think Avarice is having a seizure." <'Autobot'> Blades says, "Can someone send me the banned Pokemon episode so I can make it worse?" Razorclaw as he steps back from the blow the Predacon Commander's shoulders heave, cooling systems attempting to compensate for the stress he's putting his body through. Cyclonus was putting him through several paces, every bit the formidable foe he had expected, hoped him to be. There would be no kill for him, but the challenge in itself was the hunter's pleasure tonight. Cyclonus' hang clenches around his neck struts, hoisting Razorclaw off the ground. Drying energon caked his sides from the earlier blows, streaks of lubricant dripping down his arm from the smashed shoulder. A snarl emits from the Predacon, having to struggle a bit to speak despite his vocal apparatus being clenched by the powerful hand. "I.. would rather... take such a death... than live... a world.. ruled by our miserable foes!" The end of the reply manages to get to a partial shout, steeling remaining resolve. Razorclaw doesn't struggle so much as jerk up his legs to plant feet upon Cyclonus' shoulders. Even in such a weakened state every move he makes is a methodical fury, using the suddenly shift in position not to try and break himself free, but to brace himself for leaverage. Having not dropped his sword when he was lifted up, the position gives him a chance to try and thrust it into Cyclonus' side one last time. Combat: Razorclaw strikes Cyclonus with his I may lose this fight but I'm still making a point! attack! -1 Combat: Secondary Damage! Cyclonus would smile if he had the programming for it. "In the name of our Emperor, then." Prepared to finish it, Cyclonus finds himself completely unprepared for Razorclaw's final assault! Optics widening as the Predacon's blade passes through him, a pool of energon and coolant, glowing with electric coolant pools to the ground. He stands in surprise, run through. There is a moment where Cyclonus' vision goes white. Where he feels himself leaving his body. There is a moment where Razorclaw has won. But he is Cyclonus. The Instrument of Terrible Destruction, set upon a Path of Righteous Fury. He can not, will not die until his Emperor commands it. This knowledge is what wraps his hands around the handle of the sword. This faith is what pulls the blade from his body. This single minded fervor is what swings the Predacon's own blade for the killing stroke. Combat: Cyclonus strikes Razorclaw with his I'm Borrowing This attack! Combat: Critical Hit! Combat: Razorclaw falls to the ground, unconscious. The eerie green lights that signify Dal Matia, finally appear in the darkness. "Leave dis place, you victorious. There are battles that cannot be won here, This one him, he be feasted upon by them shortly. De strange aeons, they see to it..." And with that, she is gone. If she were ever really there... Razorclaw drops to the ground as Cyclonus' grip slips from his neck, but the Predacon doesn't have the strength left with the badly damaged arm to keep a grip on his own weapon, stumbling backwards. He doesn't fall, but the exhaustion of this hunt is clear. He watchs as Cyclonus blanks out briefly, but then recovers and grabs the handle of the sword still impaled in him, pulling it out. "We are Decepticons. We hunt for our Lord; we fight until his will is done... or we are undone." The blade of his own weapon reflects in his optical visor as Cyclonus brings it to bear. "There is no other way." With one mighty swing from the Unicronian the sword SLAMS into Razorclaw. The sonic blade does it's job, releasing a shockwave on the impact that HURTLES him across the barren street and slamming into one of the walls with a resounding crunch. Visor flickers as he manages to lift his good arm up, fist clenched. "Glory.. To the Empire..." And then it drops to his side as he slumps forward, too wedged into the wall from the blow to fall completely as his visor dims entirely and the rarely felt bliss of unconcious finally takes claim. Cyclonus stands for a few long moments, a dark purple monolith in the twisted city. Finally, he walks across the plaza to Razorclaw, pulling the fallen hunter off of the ground and lifting him into his arms. "It was well fought," Cyclonus speaks loudly and clearly, the bass of his voice echoing across the doomed city. "Galvatron's disciple has proven himself worthy of his station. We shall return here, one day. And on that day, side by side, we shall erase this dank echo from reality. Your city, your way of life, shall be Undone." Transforming with Razorclaw's prone form slumped in the cockpit, Cyclonus engages his VTOL systems, rising into the storm, before engaging his FTL systems and vanishing with a sonic boom.